Grand,Just Grand
by x2yaoi-fun
Summary: There is yaoi, het, and yuri in this story you have been warned.


    Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, or any of the Harry Potter characters.   It really stinks though. Anyway, I'm not making any money off of this. The evil pie-eating mole rats are eating my picky finger. Oh yeah, the pizza is in the bag man. 

                                The Dairies of Boys 

Chapter one

            The name that was placed on me is Harry Potter; I'm 38 years old… When I was

10, I remember wishing something would happen to me, to get me out of that horrible place where the Dursleys 'took care of me', they are my guardians. A letter was sent to me. Me? By looking at the house you would have never imagined that two boys lived there. I was always hidden when guests visited. That was the year that I figured out I was a wizard, and how my parents died, James and Lily Potter. Lily, my mother, was my Aunt Petunia's sister. My mother was muggle born, muggle means non-magical folk. My Aunt and Uncle hated when I asked questions, they acted like it was sin to do so. They always lied about how my parents died; they told me that it was a car crash. I learned how my parents really died from a man named Hagrid, he is a half giant how was expelled for Hogwarts, and now and works as the game keeper at Hogwarts, he is also the care of magical creatures teacher. My parents where killed by a malevolent wizard called Voldmort, his real name is Tom Riddle, but he didn't what to keep his 'dirty muggle father name' and changed it. A lot of wizard and witches call him 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. When it came time to kill me he couldn't; some how his plans backfired and instead of killing me he pushed some of his powers into me.  He had have tried to kill me three times in the span of 13 years. It was my fourth year of high school, when some things had happened to me that I'll never forget. 

                                                    ~*Flashback* ~ 

The fourth year had finally come. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken their seats in the Great Hall. The Mighty banners of the four groups hung above the teacher's table. The brave Gryffindor hung with it boastful and a proud color of red and orange in the center of its warm colors was a lions head. Next to it was the Slytherins, the sly snake head hissing at something, posted on it forest green and cream white color. Beside it was the forever sweet Hufflepuff, their mascot was placed on a powerful yellow and black banner. And there was the intelligent Ravenclaw, a lovely shade of navy blue and a stripe of yellow down its middle. The enchanting candle floated in the air, giving off a beautiful soft glow, the cursed ceiling, that showed the night sky. The first years (a.k.a fresh meat), and too many of the older Slytherins, were all huddled in the middle of the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and quieted the room of babbling students; it was time for the sorting. The sorting hat, an old wizard's hat that once belong to Gryffindor himself, opened up its ripped mouth and started to sing its song; it was a yearly thing**_.         _**

**_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of those four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By_** **_Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prizes far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong! " _**

Like the hat had said, it organizes all the first years into the dorms that they'd be in. The students were called one by one; slowly the sorting just came down to two kids. 

"Hey Harry they look about our age don't they?" Ron whispered to Harry. He was right, they didn't look like first years at all, and they did look about their age. 

Before Harry could agree with Ron, Dumbledore stood up, with a jolly smile. "We have to transfer students to Hogwarts; they come from they come from Beauxbatons Academy. When your names are called then you will be sorted into the dorms just like the first years, then you will join the fourth years, do you understand?"  He made a warm smile, and the two figures nodded toward him. He then motioned towards McGonagall, to call out their names. 

"Topaz Runes Hart," McGonagall called out, a boy walked up towards the three legged stool; he had loose black curly hair and topaz eyes, slightly pointed ears, tremendous pale skin. Professor McGonagall set the hat on his head. 

The hat hummed to itself, "well you're quite the lad aren't you?" It pondered a little more. "Well, you'll have to be in RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted loudly, and the Ravenclaw table boomed with claps. 

"Cassy Lupin Black." The whole room went quite after Professor McGonagall called more like yelled the girl's name out. Harry over heard Neville saying, 'I didn't know Sirius had a daughter'. The girl walk slowly toward the ash wood stool, and sat down, crossing her ankles in a very stuck up manner.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Black. I wonder, are you just like your father?" The old patched-up hat asked Cassy. 

The red hair girl scowled at the question. "Not even close." She said in an angered, cold voice that made the hat quiver on her head. 

"Well then you'll do great in SLYTHERIN!" The hat boomed out, the Slytherin table clapping and snickering. 

Dumbledore stood up and smiled cheerfully. "There will be no Quidditch this year; Tri-wizard Tournament will be held here this year. Information will be told about the tournament later this week, now let's eat." He clapped his hands together and the feast sprawled out along the wooden tables. Harry kept staring at the red haired girl that sat back, face toward him; she was laughing at one of Malfoy's non-funny jokes. Draco glanced up and pointed towards Harry and smirked, then leaned in and mumbled something into Cassy's ear. She turned around in her seat to face Harry. Dark green locked with light green, pulling herself up she walked towards him.

Looking down her nose, she leaned over Fred's shoulder "If you take a picture it will last longer. Your staring is bugging me." She spoke in a cruel, heavy French accent. She glared at him, then turned her back, and paced back to the Sytherins table. Many of the pupils at the table were snickering and/or giggling. 

"Wow, only been here an hour and she fits right in with the cretins." Fred laughed along with a couple other Gryffindor fifth years who overheard what she said. Fred looked at Harry who wasn't laughing at the joke, but looked hurt at the statement she made. "Blimey Harry, you don't like her do you?" Fred asked, he lifted his hand and pressed it to Harry's forehead to check his temperate.

"No of course not, why would I like a girl who is as rude as that? And she's not even pretty." Harry replied. He put on a false smile, Hermione stared at Harry for a moment, and she knew he was lying, female intuition and all. She kept to herself by opening up one of their school books and started to study.

"Hermione, you're going to get a tumor if you kept studying like that." Ron looked up from his meal that he was stuffing down his gullet.

            "Yes well, your stomach will explode if you keep cramping your face like a pig!" She snorted out to him." Besides, how do you think I get smart, by eating?" She smirked in victory as her red-headed friend sank back. "You know Harry, her being from Beauxbatons maybe made her a prat." The brown-haired girl told Harry. She smiled at him and went back to her book. She slightly hummed the hats song to herself. She did that when she studied, or listened to her headphones, which Ron was always asking questions about how it worked. What were batteries, and electro-magnets? It was a bloody mess to explain what muggle technology. When you're raised around it, its first hand knowledge, but when you're not, then well you get the point. Professor McGonagall came around with the school schedules.

            "Ah man double potion with Slytherin…hey and with Ravenclaw?!" Ron looked at the schedule," I've never seen this before, three classes at once?" Ron asked questionably. 

            Hermione looked up from her book "Yes I think because of the O.W.L.S for the fourth year they need some of the classes empty." "Plus Hufflepuff has Transfiguration class double by themselves."  

            The nightfall kissed the grass again, like every night. 


End file.
